nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Nazis
"Certa Tanquam Puellam!" ― universal war cry of the old Asylum Army The Wayward Victorian Nazis were fanatical mad girls and other insane patients (termed as Opheliacs due to their past addiction to chaotic insanity) devoted to the ideology of Third Positionism and are under the guiding leadership of a young yet enlightened mad girl named Aemiliae Auctumnitas. Hailing from cold mental wards of an industrialized dystopian urban sector (the cities), out of devotion to fascism, they are famously recognized as the Wayward Victorian Nazis or Wayward Victorian Neo-Nazis, in allusion to musician Emilie Autumn's The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls as well as the neo-Nazi skinheads and white supremacists, waging war against the forces of the Left since the beginning of the Great Meme War while heavily under the influence and encouragement of the far-right resistance movements. The Wayward Victorian Nazis cultivated a stark insane Victoriandustrial culture inside the cells and wards of their world. Most of them came under rival Crumpets, or high-breed mad girls, and are used as pawns in the guerrilla campaigns before the Great War begins. The Plague Rats and Muffins managed to escape asylum feudalism, however, and they turned to Aemiliae Auctumnitas for dependence on her words, able to help turn the tables against the Vetelonian forces and their leftist overlords, thus, gaining the upper hand with the help of the Resistance Movement, seeking out a living after the Great War. Led by her and her second-ranking top brass, the''' Bloodthirsty Crumpets (an allusion to Emilie Autumn's backup dancers the Bloody Crumpets), they have gained total strength and honor, and they helped to build what becomes the '[https://www.nationstates.net/region=the_eternal_imperium_of_the_opheliac ''Imperium of the Opheliac], a theocratic, technocratic, totalitarian fascist empire that claims lone dominion over a countless infinite zillion omnicosmoses without number. Opheliacs hail from haunting dark cells, with long-forgotten memories and a capacity to delve into madness; according to legend they are not of human origin, but of a supernatural existence of a ghastly genesis that created them. Embodiments of serial and dark madness as well as asylum insanity, they appear as physical female mortal beings which have inherited mental illness such as bipolar disorders, ADHD, split personality, and others. Some of them are savage brutes that glory over their victims, killing them so that people may not disturb their well-being. They too, are the most dangerous races to infest worlds. Numerous beyond belief and driven, often to insanity, they threaten their enemies closer to a point beyond their reach. Opheliacs sometimes are possibly the most warlike beings, and their number is beyond counting. Amid continuous, spearing storms of war and carnage, burgeoning communities rise and fight among each other for supremacy. Should they ever truly unite, they would eradicate ever single opposing force. Wayward Victorian Nazis have a long-time relationship with people in the Kaiserreich when Aemiliae Auctumnitas, on the Great Schism, refused to give in to the Scansin emperor's side after the Imperator of Eskvor, Vandad Zirid, split from the mainstream empire and forming a confederacy for his own, "Agia Germania". Aemiliae Auctumnitas was said to be the fourth Supreme Domina after Beauia at the time of the Great Crisis when Super Reich I was about to fall into the wrong hands. There are some of them within the Opheliac race that adhere to the nascent Cult of Kek, led by some Inquisitors-General as Ulorn Adelorn and Kathon Alpharon on their mission to bring Kekistanis to an awareness on the tyranny of the CAIN. Some of them retained as followers of Vedulism, but in a druidistic way that Inquisitor Ivory Vessel emphasized the full veneration of Illiana as a mother goddess. Some of them enlist in the Murican Imperial Guard, where they were known as Space Rats, while others align with former Inquisitor Morigaunt's faction the Forsaken Corsets and other umbrella secret organizations. Opheliacs, most of all, are highly renowned for, and through an elite fighting power first and foremost above all livingkind's protectors―most omnipotent of the Empress's all-powerful warriors, the Adeptas Astates or popularly known as the Space Muffins. God-Angels of Power, they are too much beyond number and regarded with almost sublime wonder by most people, being inheritors of traditions guarded by the Empress Herself. The pioneer founder and true sovereign of the Imperium is the celestial demigoddess, the Empress of the Opheliac, the most omnipotent highcast Opheliac ever born. She was in fact, Aemiliae Auctumnitas, the rallying point of all Opheliacs since the time of Unity. The Empress founded the Imperium more than 900 omnilinillion Nanorean mega-eons ago in the earlier XI Epoch during the Great War on Nanor following the tremendous period in history dreaded as the Age of Socialism. The Empress continues, to rule the Imperium as both its political mistress and its honored religious figure, after she rose from the dead following the Second Great War and as she stays in power always residing in Nanor without full attendance, bound to central dominance. Because of this fate, the she is capable of interacting with others on everyday bases and has given part of her power of direct governance to the Curia, an oligarchic ruling congress of the most powerful masters and magnates in the cosmos. The Imperium is truly, a prosperous and flourishing space empire, always progressing on the road to a brighter hope. For innumerable infinite zatii most everlasting it has been ruled by the immortal Empress, a creature of limitless celestial power, to whom zillions of subjects pledge their loyalty to her and venerate her with deep respect. The peoples of the Imperium live in a place where life is abundant, propserity is frequent and hope is more than just a word. To be alive in the late 77th Zat is to know that the despite all these, the rest of cosmos is a terrifying and harsh place. It is a place where one is but a single one among countless zillions and, no matter how valiant your death be, you will never be missed. A truly, infinite domain, the Imperium is spread among so many reaches and extensions of the omnicosmos. Its territories encompass untold sprawling omnilinillions of spaces and countless more lives. In its name, catastrophic wars are fought and desperate sacrifices made, but even this sea of blood is a little price to pay, for the Imperium is the guardian of true Fascism. Were it to pass into nothingness, so too would all life, destroyed by foes innumerable, to the constant, never-ending laughter of the NS Left. Category:Nations